Wet Ride
by KillerYoukoKit
Summary: Felicia thinks she can take it, but can she REALLY? Warnings: Omorashi, fluffyness! Fem!ItalyXGermany


Not much to say about this short little oneshot. It's omorashi, for those who don't know about that, it's water sports.

Though there's not smut in this one, just a little bit of Felicia wetting her pants.

Felicia = Fem!Italy

Ludwig = Germany

Enjoy!

* * *

Felicia looked over at Ludwig nervously, trying her best not to show just how badly she had to go. It was embarrassing, but she'd just have to wait. Felicia wasn't about to have Ludwig stop the car in the middle of no where and pee right on the side of the road! No, no, she would wait, besides, there was another stop coming up soon, Ludwig had said so. She could hold it, SHE COULD HOLD IT.

Repeating that over and over again seemed to calm her nerves a little bit and she settled back into her seat. Soon, it was coming up soon.

That didn't mean they couldn't hit a little snag along the way of course. And of course, they did. A sudden screech, the sound of snapping plastic, and a sudden jerk of the car to the right sent the car veering off the side of the road. Ludwig was able to stop it before it went too far, but the damage was already done. Smoke began to rise from the hood.

Ludwig slammed his hands again the wheel and cursed, startling poor little Felicia. A small trickle freed itself from her control to wet her comfortable pink pinks, making her immediatly tense and clamp her legs together. Ludwig didn't seem to notice her distress, and got out to check up under the hood.

Great, this was juuuuuust great. The car had broken down, Felicia had to pee, and Luddy was none to happy that they'd have to wait for Gilbert to come pick them up. God knows how long THAT would take. Felicia reached over to tug on his sleeve, "U-um… ve, Luddy how long do you think we'll have to wait…?"

He shook his head, nervously nibbling on his lower lip, "As soon as Gilbert can come get us… it may be a while, but don't worry," He reached over and took her free hand, "I'm here, there's no need to be scared."

Felicia smiled, but her voice quivered when she spoke up, "T-that's ah! N-not what I'm worried about, veeee…"

His eyebrows furrowed, "No? Then what's wrong…? Do you have to…?"

She nodded quickly and blushed, avoiding his eyes, "Then why not just go on the side of the road? I know it's not optimal but if you want I can cover you. No one will see." he smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance. But she was having none of it.

"No! no, I can wait. I can wait."

"Are you su-"

She cut him off, "Si, I'm sure. Ludwig, I'll be fine."  
He didn't look like he belived her, but wasn't about to push it, "Alright, If you say so…"

She nodded and settled down for a long long wait.

* * *

After about a half an hour went by in which Felicia did her best to seem like she was alright. About fifteen minutes more and she was cracking, "No no no no no no…" It was getting worse, and her restraint was wavering.

"Felicia if you have to go so badly just GO. I promise it's FINE!"

This time she couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, Yeah I'll do that, just let me-" just as her hand reached for the door nob a small spurt left her. She clamped a hand down between her legs, trying to stop the unslaught. She was so close! She just needed to get up! It wouldn't be happening though, as the second she tried to move she lost control of her bladder all over Ludwig's seat. Felicia moaned softly as the painful pressure began to flow out of her, wetting and warming her thighs and butt. It felt so good just to let go, and for a second she couldn't think about anything else but the warmth and relief that came from wetting her pants. When she finished however, a sense of dread washed over her, "Oh my god Ludwig I'm so sorry! I-I tried to hold it back, I didn't mean to I just-!" he shushed her gently and put a hand to the back of her head, pulling her into an embrace and rubbing her back, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Just calm down and take deep breaths okay?"

Ludwig wasn't about to have a hysterical girlfriend on his hands, and the hurried apologize always lead into the crying and hyperventilating. It was best to prevent it BEFORE she started, instead of trying to calm her down when her lips started turning blue and her hands began to shake. Some people said she was over dramatic, but that didn't change the fact that he loved her, and didn't like to see her like that. Yelling didn't do anything, the best solution was to comfort her and let her know it was okay.

She clutched at the front of his shirt, shivering and sniffling, but not crying. Thankfully so, "Listen, when Gilbert gets here we'll get you a clean pair of pants and take you home, okay?" she nodded and nuzzled against him gently, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Next time just go before hand okay?" She nodded again.

Time would tell if she actually took that advice~

Till next time~! 3


End file.
